Loving Him
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Set 5 years after 'Full Circle' Mary K. sees Hunter again and some old feelings of her's start to rekindle. Also, unexplained things start to happen to her where magick is involved causing them all to wonder what Mary K.'s true heritage is.Chapt.4 is up
1. Default Chapter

Loving Him  
  
(Mary K.'s pov)  
  
A/N: This is my first Sweep fic, so I hope everyone likes it! Oh and it's not going to be just a romance, there's going to be a lot of Wicca and adventure type stuff too.  
  
Part 1  
  
Loving him was against everything I stand for. He's a witch and my sister's ex-boyfriend. But I can't help how I feel, and lately I've been questioning everything. I'd always admired him when Morgan brought him home when we were younger, but that was years ago, I was still in high school then and.God I was so naive.  
  
Morgan and Hunter had broken up years ago, and I hadn't seen or really thought of him since, but all that changed today. I saw him, for the first time in 5 years, and now I just can't stop thinking about him, or how my heart fluttered against my chest as I spoke his name; Hunter Niall.  
  
He turned around and smiled at me, "Mary K." he said and I blushed at my childhood nickname, shortening my full name of Mary-Katherine. "It's Kate now" I told him, tucking my auburn hair behind my ear and smiling. "How are you Hunter?" He looked at the floor briefly before meeting my eyes again I when he did I sensed pain there. "I'm doing well" he replied formally and instantly I knew he was hiding something from me. "Did you hear about Morgan?" I asked. Hunter nodded, "So she's a married woman now, eh?" I nodded, "Married and pregnant with her third child." I supplied, "You should visit her sometime, I'm sure she'd like to see you" He shrugged and murmured, "It's not my place"  
  
I cringed, I haven't seen him in years and the first time I do all we talk about is Morgan? "So, what have you been doing with yourself for the last five years?" I asked, purposely steering the conversation away from my sister. Hunter flashed me one of his 100 watt grins, a lock of blonde hair falling in his eyes making him look angelic. "I just gradated from medical school last year" he told me, obviously proud of himself, "I'm starting my first year of residency" I smiled too, "Wow, good for you, Dr. Niall" I said with a wink. He chucked and then asked, "What about you, what have you been up to?"  
  
"I been doing a little of this and that" I said vaguely, "I'm going to NYU, but my majors still undeclared. It's driving my parents crazy" I giggled, "But I have been doing a bit of writing, I'm trying to get something published." I said, feeling very unaccomplished and for the first time since high school a little guilty for being so aimless and lackadaisical about life.  
  
"You look so different" Hunter commented, looking into my eyes. I chewed on my lower lip wondering how I should react to that before asking him, "Is that a compliment? Because that could really go either way" Hunter laughed, "No, no it's definitely a compliment, not that you weren't pretty before, but.you're a woman now." He said, "I still remember you as that blonde little 14 year old girl" "I haven't been that girl for a lot of years" I told him honestly, twirling a piece of auburn hair around my finger, a nervous habit of mine. "I've grown up" I told him, "I'm 19 now" For a second our eyes locked and I thought he might kiss me, but he just nodded and looked away again. "Want to get some coffee?" he asked, "Since we're already in a coffee house and all" I laughed, "I thought you were more of a tea kind of guy" I told him, eyeing him curiously, "And where did that British accent of yours go?" I asked realizing there was only a hint of it left in his voice now. "It's called living in New York for six years" he replied, "And I've learned to like coffee" "So you've been Americanized" I teased. "It's about time" He blushed which made me smile since I could never remember him being the bashful type.  
  
I looked at my watch and swore, "Damn it! I really have to get going." I told him regretfully, "I told Morgan I'd watch Moira tonight while she went to a doctor's appointment" I frowned thinking how the subject of Morgan was coming up again. Hunter looked concerned, "A doctor's appointment?" he echoed, "Is she alright?" "Yeah, it's just a routine thing for her pregnancy" I told him, "She's fine."  
  
I started to walk away, but something brought me back to his side, "We could talk sometime, you know, catch up on things" I said lamely, "And besides, you still owe me that cup of coffee" I joked, taking a pen out of my purse and uncapping it, looking around for a piece of paper for a second before taking his arm and pushing the sleeve of his sweater up, writing my phone number on his skin. I held his hand in mine for a second before dropping it and putting the pen back in my purse. "So, I'll see you later then" I said, walking out, a definite spring in my step.  
  
I glanced back over my should discreetly as I walked out of the coffee house and saw Hunter, mouth a gape, the sleeve of his sweater still pulled up as he looked astounded, staring after me. I smiled to myself, looks like I amazed him, I thought, I guess Morgan was never that forward. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Knock, knock" I said walking through the door of Morgan's cozy two story house twenty minutes later. "It's about time" she grumbled, walking out to meet me, "You're late" I looked at my watch, "Only by ten minutes" I replied smiling at her, "You'll never guess who I ran into at Starbucks" Morgan shrugged, a hand absentmindedly laying on her stomach; she was in her 7th month of pregnancy and starting to get big. 

I took off my coat and draped it over the edge of her couch, "Hunter Niall" I told her. Morgan's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Hunter?" she sputtered, "As in…Hunter?" I laughed at the expression on her face, "Yes, Hunter, as in Hunter. He's a doctor now" I told her approvingly, "He seems to be doing quite well for himself, we talked for a while and I gave him my number" 

Morgan shook her head, "Mary K." she said, in that almost reproachful, mothering way she'd adopted since she'd had children. "What?" I exclaimed, "And my name's Kate" "Your name's Mary K. and don't start dating him to just be more rebellious." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do you honestly believe I just do things to annoy the hell out of you?" Morgan stayed silent, giving me a look that said, 'sometimes I do' 

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Right, I'm the bad daughter now, I forgot that you were sainted at marriage and I had to take over for you" I snapped sarcastically, cuttingly. I knew I'd hurt her, but at the moment I didn't really care. She could feel what she wanted; I just wished she wouldn't judge me so harshly. 

_Why do you want to be the bad daughter? _I looked up, "I don't" I snapped. Morgan looked confused, "Don't what?" she asked. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, "I don't want to be the bad daughter" I replied, "You just said that I did" 

Morgan's eyes grew very wide and she paled considerably. "Morgan?" I asked uncertainly, worried for her, "What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry, for what I said." I apologized; holding her arm to steady her. 

She shook her head, looking at me with concerned brown eyes, "It's not that" she said, "Katie, I didn't say that, about you being a bad daughter, I _thought_ it" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews

I shook my head, "You said it" I told her, "Morgan, I heard you clearly" I said, avoiding her eyes. "You heard me in your head?" Morgan asked softly. I started to shake my head no, but then nodded, realizing that it was true. "That's a witch message" Morgan told me. 

"But I'm not a witch" I said slowly as if talking to a small child. Morgan shook her head impatiently, "No, I know. So you shouldn't be hearing my thoughts anyway, unless…" Morgan trailed off, with a shake of her head, "No, it's not possible. It much be just an intuition sister thing" 

"We're not related by blood" I remind her, "And what's not possible?" Morgan waved a hand dismissively at me, "I have to go to my doctors' appointment, if I don't leave now then I'll be late." She said, walking out the door. "Moira is taking a nap; I doubt she'll wake up before I get back" 

"Morgan! Wait!" I called after her, but she walked out the door, obviously ignoring me. "Great, just great" I said sarcastically, starting to pace. She knew something and she wasn't going to tell me. What if I really am a witch? What if I have all these powers that I never knew about, oh God, I'm only 19. 

_Calm down Katie**,**_ I hear Morgan's calm and rational voice in my head and sit down on the couch, closing my eyes, trying to concentrate on what she was telling me, though it wasn't hard. Her words were spoken as clearly as if she was standing beside me. _You're not a blood witch, _She assured me. I nodded and shivered; I didn't really like feeling Morgan in my head like this. It wasn't unpleasant really, but I wondered if she could read all my thoughts, my feelings about Hunter, or how I'm failing trig class. 

I wondered if I could send a message back and closed my eyes, concentrating on Morgan before thinking, _Get out of my head. _I sat back and waited for a reply, wondering if she'd even hear it at all. 

_Sorry. _I felt her apologize, _but I just felt stress emanating off you in waves and I wanted to help that a little. _I smiled, Morgan, always the big sister, always concerned about me, even if she did come off as judgmental sometimes. _Just because you're not a blood witch doesn't mean you can't have powers, _she said and I closed my eyes again, preparing to question her about what that meant, but she was gone. I didn't feel her presence in my mind anymore, but I wasn't concerned, I knew…no, _sensed_ that nothing had happened to her, she'd just slipped out. 

I got up and checked on the Moira to make sure she was still sleeping before sitting down again, tucking my legs under me as I sat on the couch, hugging a pillow, wondering what it all meant. I needed some answers more than the cryptic ones that my sister had provided me with. 

"I need peace of mind" I said aloud, "I need answers." I remembered Morgan meditating when she felt lost or confused when were younger. I never could do it, I couldn't clear my mind properly, I'm too antsy to sit that still for any length of time, but I decided to try it anyway. 

I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing, deliberately clearing my head of all thoughts, but it only lasted a second before my mind wandered to Hunter. I wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he was still thinking about our meeting this afternoon. _Hunter…Hunter. _I thought, wishing I'd had gotten his phone number too, so I could call to him. 

_Mary K?_ His voice sounding confused replied in my head. I was so surprised by this that my eyes snapped open and I didn't even notice he'd used my loathsome childhood nickname instead of calling me Kate. 

I shook my hear form side to side, trying to clear it; was everyone just going to be able to pop in my mind? I wondered, concerned and annoyed. Why can't anything just ever be normal in my life?

A/N: Don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving Him**

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Thanks so much for all the nice reviews I've gotten. It's cool to know my first Sweep fic is being so well received. 

When Morgan came home, I was sitting at the kitchen table, staring into a cup of coffee dismally that I'd made myself a half hour ago. I'd felt Hunter in my head again, but I immediately sealed myself off, trying to block him. I'm not sure why, but this new 'power' or whatever the hell it was, was starting to disturb me greatly. 

"Hard afternoon?" Morgan quipped, taking her jacket off and waking over to the kitchen table, sitting down in a chair across from me, laying a hand lightly on mine. 

I nodded, tearing my eyes away from my coffee, looking up at her. "I called Hunter" I told her, "Accidentally. I was just thinking about him and –poof!- he was talking to me" 

Morgan nodded sympathetically, "It' hard to get used to at first" she said, "To be able to think about someone with out accidentally calling them" I nodded, looking pensively into my coffee again, Morgan smiled slightly and laid her hand of top of mine ,and we stayed there silently each lost in our own thoughts.

My cell phone rang a second later, making us both jump. "Oh!" I exclaimed, pulling it out of my back pocket and clicking it on, "Hello?" I asked into it. 

"Kate" Hunters voice respond sounding strained and nervous. "Are you okay? Why did you call me?" 

I blushed and whispered to Morgan, 'It's Hunter' 

"I didn't mean to call you" I told him, "I was just thinking 'Hunter' and it happened." I admitted, "But it freaked me out when you actually replied, so I sort of…blocked you" I told him feeling like a child about to be chastised. 

Hunter was silent on the end of the line for a moment and I worried that he was mad, but when he answered his voice was tinged with excitement. "How can you send a witch message? Do you have powers?" 

"Not that I know of" I replied, "It just happened today, Morgan thought something and I heard it" I said, "Then I just started being able to send witch messages" I paused, thinking, and then asked him a question, "You didn't put a spell on me today at Starbucks, did you?" 

Hunter laughed, "Really Katie, do you think I would?" He asked sounding very much more British then he had earlier. 

I smiled in spite of myself at the absurdity of it. "No, of course not" I replied, "I'm just really freaked out" I admitted, "It was just always Morgan's thing, you know? I just didn't expect it to happen to me" 

"Well there has to be a reason why" he said rationally, "Do you want to come over and maybe we could figure it out?" My heart leapt at his words, and the thought of being alone again with him. "And you could bring Morgan, she might be able to help" he added, and my heart sunk as if it had a leaden weight attached to it. 

"I can figure it out Hunter" I said icily, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" I told him and clicked my phone off, avoiding Morgan's curious eyes that I could feel on me. "He's concerned" I told her vaguely, "He wants to figure it all out" I said bitterly, "It's none of his business anyway! He was almost lecturing me!" I exploded, "He just sounds so, so proper, so…British!" I said, hands curling into fists at my sides. 

Morgan smiled knowingly, "That's Hunter" she said plainly. 

I nodded, pouting a bit more before asking, "How was the doctor's appointment?" 

Morgan smiled, "Fine, my baby's going well; she's healthy" 

"So you found out the sex then?" I asked, surprised that Morgan would to that with out Ethan, her husband, being there. 

She shook her head, "No, but 'she' sounds better then calling my baby 'it' until I have her, don't you think?" she said, laughing. I nodded, noticing how she beamed when she talked about her children, I wonder if I'll be that happy one day. 

"I'd better go" I told her, standing up and pulling my jacket back on, "I have to study for a Spanish test I have tomorrow" I told her, grabbing my purse and hugging her before walking out the door and to my shiny sliver Honda, climbing in and turning on the radio. 

I backed out of Morgan's driveway and turned the radio volume all the way up; wanting to immerse my self in music and drown out my own confused thoughts. 

A/N: Please review!


End file.
